Heartache
by ljae
Summary: Sara's attacked and her decision to not press charges may cost a Crime Lab employee their life
1. 1

A/N: Disclaimer:yadaada  
  
Sara groaned and stretched, reluctantly shaking away a heavy curtain of sleep. The bed side lamp was still on and the novel she'd been reading was still open across her chest. She must have dozed off while reading. It felt good though, having a nap.  
  
She glanced at the clock, it was ten thirty. Time to get ready for the graveyard shift, she was eager to continue their case. Sara had a feeling they were close to finding enough evidence to convict the killer. She wondered what had woken her so abruptly. Someone knocked on the door insistently. "Alright, alright I'm coming." Sara called. She hopped out of her bed and stumbled groggily out of the room and to the door.  
  
Sara looked through the peephole in her door to see who it was. Hank, standing there with an impatient look on his face. Great, what was he doing here. This really soured her mood. She unlocked the door and swung it open irritably. "What do you want Hank? You already took your stuff back." To her surprise he looked quite angry. She was done with being nice.  
  
"Sara, did you talk to Elaine?" He said. Sara rolled her eyes, she was through with this idiot."You can't be serious Hank, go home." She tried to close the door but he stopped it with the heel of his hand. "I'm serious Sara, Elaine broke up with me today and said she was doing it because she knew I was cheating on her." Hanks blue eyes were furious. Sara was actually quite unnerved by the anger he displayed. "Sara, did you TALK to her?"  
  
"What do you want me to say Hank? That I'm sorry? Because I'm not." Sara said angrily. She tried to close the door again. "Sara just tell me the truth!" Hank growled. "You must have told her. Everything was fine!""We were engaged dammit!" Sara opened the door a little wider in anger. "Maybe she found out what a scum bag you are all by herself." She said icilly.  
  
"Stop LYING Sara! I know she came by here earlier! You talked to her." He yelled. "Keep it down Hank," Sara said, keeping her voice neutral. "Alright she DID come here earlier and did ask me if you were cheating her." Hank was livid, a fierce and angry look poisoned his normally handsome face. Sara laughed shortly, not caring how angry he was. "What'd you expect Hank? For me to lie for you? I owe you nothing."  
  
"You bitch!" He shouted. Hank tried to force his way into the apartment. "Hank, stop it! What are you doing!?" Sara yelled back in fear and surprise while attempting to keep him out. She tried to push the door closed, but he was bigger and pushed his way in, she fell to the floor with a dull thud, hitting her head against the corner of her counter as she went down. She saw stars for a second. What the hell was he doing? "Hank... leave or I'll call the cops." She said fearfully.  
  
"I bet you would too Sara!" He yelled. Sara tried to get up to get to her phone but Hank pushed her back down. She tried to hit him and he grabbed both of her wrists and forced them over her head with one hand. He was crazy with anger. Sara couldn't fight back, he was too much bigger than her.  
  
The grip on her wrists was bruisingly painful. He stared into her eyes, hate apparent. Sara felt fear grip her heart, what was he going to do to her? His eyes made it clear what he wanted. His free hand twitched as if longing to wrap itself around her throat. Sara spoke through all of her fear and panic. "Hank, if you leave now.. I..I promise not to press charges, just go."  
  
A flicker of sanity passed over his eyes. Then suddenly released her and left. Sara sat on the floor watching him go, her heart still beating rapidly. She was scared, if she pressed charges, would he come back? She decided to do nothing. Her eyes were dry with shock. Had that really just happened? She stared down at her wrists. Angry red hand marks had sprung up assuring her that this was reality. She could tell already. Today was going to be a bad day.  
  
A few minutes later, Sara was changed and was watching tv while icing her wrists. She removed the baggie full of ice and noticed that the marks were a bit better. Sara sighed and rolled down her long sleeves. It was a hot night and she hoped no one would mention her attire while at work.  
  
Sara grabbed her bag and left early. She was hoping to get a few words in with Captain Brass before the start of shift.  
  
AT WORK~ Sara entered the locker room after speaking with Brass. She was getting a restraining order on Hank Pettigrew. If he ever showed up at her apartment again, he was going to jail. She opened her locker and dumped her bag into it. Brass had tried to convince her to press charges but she decided that she wanted it to end now. She didn't want to have to deal with him anymore.  
  
"Hey Sara!" Someone grabbed her shoulder. Sara jumped a foot in the air. It was Nick. "Little jumpy today?" Sara smiled at him shakily, "Don't ever do that again alright?" He looked at her strangely, "You need to get a little more sleep Sidle." Sara closed and locked her locker. "Finally something we agree on."  
  
"Yeah yeah," Said Nick as he opened his locker. "Hey, I saw you leaving Brass' office, got any new leads for us?" Sara shook her head, "Nope, sorry Nicky." Nick shrugged,"We don't have much, but it all points to him." Sara nodded,"I think if those tire prints match his vehicle he's toast." Nick smiled wearily, "Speaking of which, I'll be piecing those together, catch me up when your done in here." Sara nodded. He slammed his locker closed, Sara jumped again involuntarily. "Are you sure your'e okay?" Sara smiled, "Peachy."  
  
Sara sat down on the bench after he'd finally left, appreciating the few moments of silence before work began. She felt so vunerable and she could barely keep her emotions in check, and all of it was Hank's fault. I hate him. She thought ruthlessly, as she touched the sore spot on the back of her head and winced.  
  
Sara yawned and got up, all she wanted to now was sleep. This was strange as she'd just had a long nap. Hank's fault. AGAIN. The second she stood straight she knew she'd gotten up to fast. Her vision flashed black and white, she blinked trying to clear her vision. Great, how was she going to work if she couldn't even see straight.  
  
She shook her head, finally her vision cleared. Now, time to help Nicky with the tire prints. That, she was not looking forward to, though she enjoyed Nick's company. Sara shivered, for some reason she was cold. She took a step forward and was shocked and frightened by the fact her legs wouldn't work right. Right now she finally understood what people meant when the spoke of their legs turning to rubber.  
  
"Hey Sar." Sara looked at him, it was Warrick. "Nick said to tell you to get your ass down there. Hey are you alright?, you look kind of pale." He said, studying her with a concerned expression on his face. "Fine," Sara replied, trying to convince both of them. "Sara?" She took another step forward and her legs gave out completely. Her last memory before unconsciousness was the floor rushing up to meet her.  
  
Warrick rushed forward and felt for a pulse. It was there but very erratic. He scooped Sara up in his arms and pulled open the door awkwardly. "Somebody help! Somebody call an ambulance!" Heads poked out of doorways down the hallway.  
  
A/N: Reviews are great !!!!!!!!!!! TBC? 


	2. 2

Sara awoke for the second time that night. Her first thought was that her feet were cold. Then she remembered the entire string of events that had put her in this bed. The room was a basic hospital set-up. A single bed, tv and bathroom, the room was painted a sterile hospital white. A cushioned chair sat next to the bed. Empty at the moment. Sara touched the edge of the seat and felt warmth. Guess somebody had come with her.   
  
Sara looked out the window. The blinds were partially open and she could see the casino lights glowing through the hazy night sky. She actually felt okay. Not dizzy or anything. Better not try to get up in any case, she thought. She flipped through the channels on the television while waiting. She wasn't sure for what.   
  
She stared at the screen for a few minutes when someone came in and started speaking. "Ms. Sidle? I see you're awake." Sara turned off the tv and turned to look at the doctor.   
  
"I'm Doctor Marquez and I was hoping to talk to you." He said. He looked to be about thirty-ish years old with dark intelligent eyes and closely cut dark hair. Sara nodded and straightened up in the bed. "Okay. The sooner I get out of here the better, I should be at work."   
  
The man pulled up the chair and sat next to her. "You won't be today at the very least, I'm sorry. But I'll try not to keep you long, your friend is waiting." Oh, Sara thought.Grissom probably. He flipped through his clipboard. "During you're examination I discovered a head injury just above the base of your neck, and prominent contusions to the lower fore-arms ."   
  
He paused for a moment and looked at her intently. "You should have been to a doctor immediately after recieving these injuries. I'm mainly concerned about the head injury." Sara looked down, breaking the doctors gaze. "Bruising occured immediately after receiving that injury and left untreated, swelling occured approximately an hour later, putting pressure on main blood vessels to your brain causing lack of blood therefore oxygen to the brain." Cause and effect, Sara thought sarcastically.   
  
Sara nodded, "So I got a concussion and passed out, can't you prescribe me something so I can leave? I have to go to work." He nodded, ignoring the comment about work. He handed her a piece of paper with untidy scrawl on it. "This is a prescription for an anti-inflammatory." Take it before you go to bed and when you get up the morning. Eight of hours of sleep minimum. I'd strongly suggest getting it filled immediately, please don't procrastinate on this. I'd hate to see you here again this week No driving."   
  
"If you would like to tell me how you occured these injuries I could put you in contact with a police officer or counseller." Sara shook her head irritably, "Uh no thats okay, why would I need to see the police anyway?." The man studied her intently once again to Sara's irritation.   
  
Dr Marquez shook his head resignedly. "Can I go now?" He shook his head again, "I would like you to stay here overnight for observation if that's quite alright with you." Sara shook her head. "No thank you Doctor, but uh thanks for the prescription. Uh where's my stuff?" The doctor pointed to a plastic bag on the chair. "Since you refuse to stay here, do yourself a favour and stay with a family member or friend." Sara glared at him. He threw   
  
his hands in the air. "Suit yourself."   
  
Sara left the hospital room after changing and quickly splashing cold water on her face. She felt fine now. Not at all like she'd just been unconscious hours before. Sara ran into somebody just as she reached the cafeteria floor.   
  
"Warrick?" She said, surprised. Sara thought that someone else would have probably been here. "Sara." He replied. Sara looked up at his tall six three frame. He looked tired, and Sara remembered that he'd covered day shift for a friend. His hair was dishevelled and he held a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.   
  
"Uh... why are you here?" Warrick blinked, "Oh," He said. "You don't remember." She shook her head. "Well, ah I was there when you passed out. The others were planning on coming after shift, but I didn't know you'd be leaving so soon. I was already off so I followed the ambulance." Sara nodded. "Thanks Warrick, how long have you been here?"   
  
"As long as you have. About three hours." Sara's eyes widened. "You serious?" He nodded. "Are you leaving?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied. "Let me drive you home." Sara shook her head, she needed to be alone, to think things over. "That's fine Warrick. I'll just call a cab. Thanks though, for everything. Bye." Sara started walking away, leaving him standing there.   
  
The urge to get home was too strong. For some reason she had the feeling that if she could just get home she'd be okay. Everything would be alright if she could just go home. Just crawl into her bed and sleep and when she got up everything would be okay.  
  
He chucked his coffee into the garbage and jogged to catch up to her. "Sara what's going on?Everyone's worried bout you." She kept going. "Sara stop!" He said loudly, gently grabbing her arm to stop her. "OW!" Sara said loudly. When she turned to look at him her eyes were full of tears.   
  
"Let go of my arm." Sara said furiously, her anger helping her to control her tears. . Couldn't he see that she wanted to be alone? Warrick gently raised the sleeve of her shirt. He winced in sympathy as he took in the hand print bruised into her skin. He looked up and met her angry watery brown eyes. "I've another to go with it."   
  
"Who did this to you?" Sara glared at him, couldn't he see how confused and hurt she was? Couldn't he see that she just needed to be alone? Besides why the hell did he care so much. They weren't enemies but they weren't friends either. Suddenly she felt like she didn't need to be alone.   
  
Sara felt like being held by someone who loved her. Cared about her. Knew her. "Let go of my arm!" She said loudly. A security guard glared at him suspiciously. He released her arm.   
  
Sara walked out the front doors of the hospital. The cool night air felt good against her hot skin. She paused and looked around. God she needed to calm down. All sorts of traffic went by. Ambulances, cars and people. All with their common-place sounds. The sirens honks and voices strangley soothed her senses.   
  
She pulled out her cellphone and paced as she flipped it open. She tried to dial the number to the Cab company but her fingers had started shaking. Stupid son of bitch Hank. All his fault. She fumbled the phone and it dropped to the pavement the batteries popping out as it made contact.   
  
She felt hot tears spill suddenly down her cheeks. God this was so stupid. If she was going to cry why did it have to be here in front of everyone, about a stupid cell-phone. Sara stood there. Staring down at that stupid cell-phone. Tears kept rolling down her cheeks.   
  
Suddenly she felt arms around her. "It's okay." Said the familiar deep voice. She turned to face Warrick, concerned jade eyes on her teary brown ones. He pulled her into a hug.   
  
She didn't resist. She just needed someone. Even Warrick, who she didn't know really when it came down to it.   
  
Sara sobbed into his jacket, which smelled of aftershave and man. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said, not knowing what she was apologizing for.   
  
"It's okay Sara. It's okay."He just held her until she was done. "I'll go get my car, you wait here."   
  
The drive was quiet except for the rap music in that Sara's tired brain barely even registered. But it wasn't all that bad, the stuff. "Want to get something to eat?" Sara nodded. "McDonalds Warrick." He looked at her, "I thought you were vegetarian." Sara nodded, "I'll put a stop to that."   
  
They stopped outside an apartment building. "This isn't my place." Sara said. "I know." Warrick replied. "Maybe we could watch a movie and then talk..." Sara's voice turned stoney. "Please take me home." "Sara... you passed out at work. I deserve to know. Once you got me involved you gave me the right to know."   
  
Sara started to argue but then changed her mind. He was right. The second she brought her 'personal' life to work, her business was no longer her own. Besides... she needed to be close to somebody. Even Warrick.   
  
"Okay." He'd expected more of a fight than that. "Okay Warrick, we'll talk. After a movie." They didn't watch a movie. They just talked, ate their food and talked. Well Sara did. Warrick just listened until she was finished. She told him everything, even some of the parts that she left out when she'd talked to Brass.   
  
"You have to press charges." He said after she was done. Sara nodded and brushed tears away. "I was just so scared and felt so alone." Warrick handed her a box of tissues. "You are never alone Sar." She laughed bitterly. "But I am! My parents... never speak to them. My brother a criminal. And here I am talking to you, whom I don't really know."   
  
Warrick looked at her seriously. "Don't say that." He leant in close to her and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. His hand stopped on her cheek. Sara reached up and touched it. She looked into his beautiful eyes. He leant even closer to her. His lips looked so... and he smelled so good.   
  
Warrick cupped her face with his other hand and kissed her softly, he couldn't help it. She looked so vunerable and she smelled like cinnamon, the lights from his living room reflected off her dark hair.   
  
Sara kissed him back for a few seconds then stopped suddenly.   
  
Sara pulled away from him, blushing. This was crazy. She. Well. She was needy and this was a bad idea. Warrick's eyes searched her own. She looked away. "Warrick, take me back to CSI. I need to speak with Brass."   
  
Hank sat in a parked car across the street from Sara's apartment. Where the hell was she? Her shift ended an hour and a half ago. He had to do something. What if she told the cops?  
  
  
  
He wasn't going to jail for her. Stupid woman. He had to. Sara'd left him no choice. She had to be dealt with. She crossed the line when she'd talked to Elaine. Hank had to do something, it was a matter of principle.   
  
Hank woke with a start. The sun was in is eyes and the time on his watch read twelve forty five pm, he was furious with himself for sleeping so long. She still wasn't home. He decided to go to her. She'd be at work. Workaholic. He laughed bitterly. Guess it doesn't matter where he muttered to himself aloud.~   
  
Warrick stopped the car outside the building. "Thanks for the ride, War." Sara said, eager to get out of the car. The ride had been slightly awkward. Warrick pulled his keys from the ignition and moved to get out of the car. "Don't." Warrick looked at her questioningly. "I'm going on my own."   
  
"Okay." He answered. "I can just drive my car afterwards." He looked at her again, "Doctor say you could?" Sara didn't answer, which he took as a no. There was a long silence."Sara if I was out of line kissing you I'm sorry." Sara got out of the car, "I won't be long." She slammed the door.   
  
Sara walked quickly through the hallway avoiding the curious scrutiny of people as she passed by the labs. She turned the corner and bumped into Greg who then made an Oomf! noise. "Sorry Greg!" He looked at her in suprise, discman headphones sliding off his ears. "Sara? Are you okay? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"   
  
"Uh I'm fine." Sara said, irritated and touched by his concern at the same time. "I'm not working, I just came to pick something up and then I'm heading home." She blew by him, hoping she wouldn't run into anyone else in the hallway.   
  
Sara paused outside Brass's office. She took two deep breaths and knocked. Brass   
  
immediately opened the door. He was wearing a jacket and it looked like he'd been about to leave. "I catch you at a bad time?" She asked. "Actually I was just about to leave. But for you I'll make an exception. Take a seat."   
  
Sara sat down in one of the two chairs that were in front of Brass' desk. Brass took his usual seat. "I'm pressing charges." She said quietly. "I'm glad." He said gruffly. "Pettigrew's unstable." He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a few sheets of paper. "Just fill these out and your done."   
  
He studied her as she filled out and signed parts of the forms. "Grissom and the others want to talk to you. They showed up at the hospital and were told that you'd taken off. Grissom wants to know what is going on."   
  
Sara didn't look up. "Please don't tell Grissom I'm here. I'll come in to speak with him tomorrow. Please Brass?" That was if Greg didn't talk to Grissom. But he would. Damn it.  
  
Brass pulled the photo of Hank off the printer and handed it to the receptionist. He was glad that Sara'd decided to press charges. He'd faxed this picture to every precinct in LV. Someone would bring Mr.Pettigrew in.  
  
20 minutes later. Karen, the receptionist, tacked the photo and wanted information sheet of Hank Pettigrew onto the bulletin board. A shadow fell over her. She turned and didn't even have time to scream.   
  
Hank stuck his stun gun into his coat pocket. He picked up the short woman and dragged her behind her desk. Hank made his way down the corridor, acting as if he belonged. In a way. He did. He saw a security guard and casually turned into the nearest doorway.   
  
A young spikey haired lab technician looked up at him, hands full of test tubes. Headphones dangled onto his chest and he awkwardly set the items back onto the table. Damn, he'd hoped there wouldn't be anyone in here. For their sake.  
  
"Uh you shouldn't be in here sir. You don't have a visitors badge."  
  
Hank smiled at him, "I know and I'm sorry. I'm just looking for my girlfriend Sara Sidle?" Greg shook his head, studying the man suspiciously. "What I don't get," He said cautiously. "Is how you got in here on the first place." Hank smiled, trying to seem harmless. He casually stepped closer to the lab rat. Greg jumped to his feet. "Just help me out man."  
  
Greg suddenly realized that Hank was standing between him and the door. Greg opened his mouth to yell for security. That was when Hank made his move. He clamped a hand over the kids mouth.   
  
Hank pulled him close so the kid's back was to his own body. One hand was covering his mouth and the other grappled for his arms. He'd almost gained complete control when the kid lashed out and nearly knock over a glass tube.  
  
Greg was panicking and struggling for dear life. He tried to yell through the other man's hand but all that came out were muffled urgent cries for help that no one heard. He breathed hard through his nose. Enraged by the resistance Hank pushed Greg onto the floor roughly.   
  
Hank took hold of the kids throat with both hands and pressed down with all his weight. He sat on the tech's chest to hold his torso still. Immediately Greg's hands tried to fight off Hanks grip, clawing at his arms. Greg made feeble wheezing attempts to breathe through the tight grip on his neck.   
  
Hank lifted the kids head off the ground slightly and whacked it against the ground. Hard. It made a sick thud. Greg stared up at Hank, dazed and fighting for air. Hank watched him with sick pleasure. The kids hands clawing at his arms, the dark brown eyes blinking rapidly and staring up right into his own. The tech's eyes pleaded for him to stop.  
  
Yeah it was good. This was how he'd do Sara. Hank briefly considered using the stun gun, but decided that this was way more fun and just as effective. Hank pressed down harder and finally felt the grip on his arm weakening.  
  
As a paramedic, Hank had learned that it took approximately forty seconds without oxygen to render a victim unconscious. Another two minutes without oxygen to the brain and they were dead. The kid was fading.  
  
Finally he went limp and the brown eyes closed. Hank frowned at his unconscious form. "Sorry kid, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Hank continued to keep the pressure on.   
  
The tech had gotten a good look at his face. Should he kill him? No... There wasn't enough time, and he'd already be on the security cameras. Next on his list... Sara Sidle, and whoever else got in his way. 


	3. 3

A/N~ All NS shippers, Guess what? Im one too. But hey, I wanted to try something new since there are many NS stories out there. The next csi fic I'm doing is NS so no worries. Oh yeah, about the 'kid' thing. ITS A FANFICTION, and I'm not a professional writer, but for the future I'll try to vary my words more. Thank you for the reviews and the constructive critism too.~  
  
(GREGS POV) Greg had known something was wrong from the moment the man had walked into the room. He'd almost looked excited when he saw him, there was something malevolent that had flashed behind his eyes, just for a split second. Now the stranger was standing between him and the door. He saw the same flash in the mans eyes a split second before he lunged. A split second too late.  
  
A beefy hand immediately clamped down over his mouth as he shouted for help. Greg's entire body was pulled backwards and off-balance against the attacker; he thrashed his arms about trying to land a punch on him. He nearly succeeded in knocking over some glass equipment. Enraged, his assailant flung him down to the floor.  
  
Greg got one intake of breath through his nose before the stranger took hold of his throat. He forced all of his weight down onto Greg's windpipe and shoved his knee onto Greg's chest keeping him pinned to the floor.  
  
He frantically tore at the man's arms. This guy meant to kill him. All he could think about was how he was going to die in a windowed room where people who could help him were so close. No passer-by could see him. He was pinned to the floor behind the counter.  
  
He looked straight into the maniac's cobalt eyes. Please stop, he pleaded with his eyes. Need air. Greg panicked even more when he realized he could feel his heart slowing down. He felt his body begin to still, the strength was drifting away from him like steam. Need to breathe, please stop.  
  
Gradually he began feeling indifferent to it all, his body started to relax. He just didn't have the oxygen to stay conscious. Guess your life doesn't flash before your eyes, he thought absently, he could feel himself drifting. His last thought was how he'd never see his family again. Stars finally exploded in his eyes and it ended.  
  
Hank absentmindedly drummed his fingertips on the steering wheel. His stun gun was charging on the passenger seat. After realizing that Sara wasn't at work, he'd returned to her building. He parked within viewing distance but far enough away that they wouldn't see him. She'd come home eventually. He would be ready. Hank tilted his seat back and closed his eyes. He'd need to be rested when she came back.  
  
Sara left the building as quickly as possible. She opened the door to Warrick's SUV and climbed in. Just that much effort had her head spinning. She rested her head in her hands for a few seconds. She felt a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" Sara gave him a brief smile and buckled her seatbelt. "I'm okay." "Hey Sar, have you got your prescription yet?" She shook her head "Would you drive me one more place?" Warrick grinned at her, revealing even white teeth, and Sara's heart skipped a beat.  
  
When they arrived at the pharmacy, Sara started to get out of the car. "It's okay I got it" Warrick pronounced, ignoring her attempt to give him money for it. He came back shortly with a small bag. He climbed back into the driver's side.  
  
As he handed her the paper bag his hand touched hers. Sara looked straight up into his deep green eyes and felt her heart rate speed up. Warrick's eyes searched her face. Sara cautiously moved closer to him; the medicine lay forgotten on the seat. Her heart was pounding feverishly in her ears. Warrick finally closed the distance between them.  
  
He kissed her soft and hard, fast and slow all at the same time. She parted her lips slightly inviting him in. Warrick brought his hand up and stroked her cheek, his other hand rested on her side. Sara's hands explored the hard muscle of his arms and chest. Sara strangely felt that if she let go of him she'd lose him forever.  
  
Finally they broke apart for the necessity of air. Warrick pulled her close and encircled her in his arms."You weren't out of line" She whispered. He replied by softly kissing her neck. Finally he pulled away from her, "Let's get you home."  
  
Catherine walked into the break room,"Archie have you seen Greg?" Archie shook his head and looked down at his watch, swallowing his mouthful of food at the same time, "No fraid not, he was supposed to come on break at the same time as me though." Catherine shook her head, Greg was probably just engrossed with his work in the other lab. She couldn't make herself believe that though, this was Greg she was talking about.  
  
She tried paging him again, becoming slightly worried. The incident at the beginning of shift with Sara was probably why she was on the edge. Catherine was really worried about Sara, especially since she heard from Warrick that Sara'd left the hospital against the doctor's advice. Grissom was furious and worried about Sara since Brass had told him she'd come in and hadn't come in to speak with him.  
  
She decided to check the lab again. Catherine was about to leave when she heard a soft beeping, she moved closer into the room, following the sound. She found her way around the large counter at which Greg Sanders normally sat.  
  
The sound became clear as she found the source. Catherine felt her mouth fall open and her breath catch. Greg had been half pushed underneath the counter, his eyes were half closed and he was deadly still, his head was lolling off in an awkward position. A beeper blinked and chirped on his belt.  
  
"Oh god Greg!" Catherine slid him out from underneath as quickly as she could. "C'mon Greggo, wake up." "SOMEBODY HELP!" She screamed. Nick came skidding into the room, closely followed by Archie. He paled as he saw the young lab tech. "Archie call 911 right now!" Nick told him, Archie fumbled for the phone.  
  
Catherine looked up at Nick, "He's not breathing," Nick "and I can't find a pulse." Without delay Catherine gave him two slow breaths, and Nick started chest compressions. Catherine gave two more breaths, his skin was so cool. "Please Greg" She started crying as she waited for Nick to finish the set of compressions. "C'mon Greggo," Nick said loudly. Archie ran out of the room to wait for the paramedics. She breathed for him again. Her tears had streaked his face as he lay there, limply absorbing the chest compressions.  
  
Nick was sweating from exertion. Grissom ran into the room, he'd just arrived back from a crime scene. He quickly switched places with the other CSI. "Gil, I don't know what's happened," Catherine stuttered, "I walked in and just found him like this." He looked up at her and met her eyes. "I think he may have a crushed windpipe."  
  
"He'll be okay Grissom," Trying to convince herself as well as him. She felt the tears pouring down her face. Nick paced back and forth holding trying to keep himself together. Dark bruises were beginning to appear on his throat contrasting against grotesquely against his skin.  
  
Catherine checked for a pulse and was rewarded with a steady throb. She nearly sobbed with relief. She quickly gave him two more breaths and felt Greg move. He coughed and gasped in a huge breath of air. Nick couldn't speak he was so enormously relieved. Greg looked up at Grissom and Catherine breathing hard. He was obviously very disoriented. He coughed and coughed. Blood flecked the corners of his mouth. He moved his lips, and mouthed words but no sound came out.  
  
Finally the paramedics rushed into the room, they quickly loaded Greg onto a stretcher. "Your'e going to be fine Greg," Grissom said as they took him to the ambulance, before they loaded him in, Greg's hand caught Grissoms' shirt. "Ra," He coughed loudly through his oxygen mask.  
  
Grissom bent down close to catch his words, hoping Greg could tell him who had attacked him. "Sir we have to get him to the hospital straight away." A paramedic said impatiently, "Sara," Greg said quietly but clearly, the effort was taxing him. "Help Sara" Greg said, he abruptly lost consciousness.  
  
Warrick pulled into the parking lot of Sara's parking lot. They walked in comfortable silence to the apartment building. Sara unlocked the door and they made their way up the stairs to Sara's second floor apartment. They stepped through the threshold and Sara quickly flipped on the lights. She paused once inside, the presence of Hank was still fresh in her memory. Warrick sensed her discomfort immediately. "Wait here, Sara" He made a quick but thorough armed inspection of all the rooms.  
  
Satisfied, he returned to her and smiled reassuringly, "S'all clear." He spoke in his gravelly deep voice. Sara smiled back, comforted despite her worry that Hank was on the loose. She locked the door and turned to face him. Warrick quickly pulled her into a hug. Sara let him hold her close. The entire day had been so tedious and disturbing.  
  
She pulled away from him and held her arms close to her body, "I'm so tired Warrick... and I'm... I'm still scared." He regarded her quietly before speaking. He knew what it took from her to reveal her feelings.  
  
"It won't be long before they have him in custody, then you can forget that he was ever a part of your life." Warrick squeezed her shoulders and Sara felt his lips softly brush against her neck. She groaned and Warrick moved to her lips kissing her mouth firmly. Sara's arms found their way around his neck and he pressed her against the door.  
  
Sara broke away, "I just realized I left my medication in the car." Warrick realized that if things went any further they would probably not remember to get it later. "I'll be right back, Sara." He headed out the door grabbing her keys so he could get back in.  
  
"Step on it Brass!" Grissom said frantically, "No one is answering the phone." Nick said from the backseat of the squad. "Have you tried Warrick's place?" Grissom questioned. "Yeah, got the machine. She could be at either." Nick answered. "Well we're going to her place, because Pettigrew doesn't know Warrick's address." Please be at Warrick's Sara, he prayed silently. He already almost lost one CSI that night and wasn't prepared to risk another.  
  
This was almost too easy. Hank had almost gone in after them. At first the fact that Sara had company had thrown him off, but he could easily handle two. Now he didn't even have to break in. Sara's "friend" had came out of the building and now appeared to be getting something out of his car.  
  
Hank slipped his stun gun into his pocket, picked up the baseball bat and stepped onto the street. Sara had to pay. She'd destroyed everthing good in his life. Rage flowed through him and mingled with the adrenaline that was beginning to pump through his veins. 


	4. NEW CHAPTER 4

A_/N I updated this story, if I don't get any reviews I will not be impressed. (Wink & nudge)  
also, next chapter will tell you whats up with the other CSI's.- REVIEW  
_  
**W**arrick opened the driver side door of his car and leant into the vehicle. His eyes scanned the seat, it wasn't there. He looked down and found the medicine, sitting next to the gas pedal. He smiled briefly to himself, remembering the previous activities that had gotten it there.  
  
Hank moved swiftly and silently towards the car that his victim was half inside of, the wooden bat gripped tightly in his hand. He appraised the man and calculated how difficult he'd be to take down, he was at least 15 lbs heavier but he could take him anyways. He drew closer and guy was still unaware. Who the hell is he anyways? Hank thought to himself. Probably Sara's new boyfriend. She didn't deserve to have anyone after she took Elaine from him. These thoughts angered him further and he gripped the bat with both of his hands as he closed the last few meters.  
  
As Hank rose the bat to strike, his feet made a scraping noise against the pavement in his haste. His victim began to turn, "Sar-". Hank brought the bat down hard on the guy's back, effectively silencing his cry. His quarry collapsed onto the pavement, and made a valiant attempt to retaliate, reaching for something at his side. Hank smashed the bat down once again. The man lay on his back, semiconscious. Hank dropped the bat onto the blacktop, he pulled his stun gun from his jacket pocket and moved closer.  
  
His veins surging with pleasure, Hank dragged the limp weight of the body behind his own vehicle. He rolled the deadweight onto his stomach and removed a strip of plastic handcuffs from his deep jacket pockets. Once his victim was effectively secured Hank went back to his car and brought it directly in front of the building. He went back to Sara's boyfriend and frisked him quickly. Without delay Hank discovered two sets of keys, a gun and wallet. The gun he secured in his jeans in the small of his back, he flipped open the wallet. Forty dollars, Driver's License Warrick Brown, Blockbuster rental card, and here it was... a C.S.I identification pass. Hank knew he recognized the guy from somewhere. So Sara was dating a co-worker, not a good idea. He threw the wallet into a nearby dumpster after removing the cash. Hank popped the trunk and heaved his burden into it, oomph he was heavy.  
  
Hank closed the trunk and wiped the sweat off his brow, he was acutely aware of how long he had taken to subdue Sara's boyfriend. He had to move quickly before she became concerned, or before a curious neighbour decided to look out of their window. He went up to the apartment building, pausing a moment to calm his adrenaline filled body. He unlocked the door and quickly made his way up.  
  
Once alone, Sara made her way into her bedroom and flopped onto her bed, hugging her pillow. A few tears escaped from her eyes and slid down her cheeks as the weight of the day came crashing down upon her. She stayed that way for a couple minutes until her rumbling stomach roused her. Sara took a deep breath, climbed out of bed and padded in stockinged feet to the kitchen. She opened her refrigerator and sighed with relief... food. She selected the bread and closed the fridge door. She then proceeded to open her cupboard and was rewarded with peanut butter.  
  
Sara made up a sandwich for herself and took a bite as large as she could manage. She glanced at her watch and wondered what was taking Warrick so long. Warrick. Uh no, he'd back soon and kiss her and she would have peanut butter breath. Sara quickly finished half of the sandwich and tossed the rest into the trash bin. She quickly entered the bathroom and thoroughly brushed her teeth and rinsed her face in cool water. Sara heard the apartment door open as she was drying off, finally he was back!  
  
"I'll be out in a minute!" She called through the bathroom door. She finished drying her face and opened the door. Sara stood in shock for a moment and screamed with fear, her stomach dropped somewhere down below her knees. Hank stood in the doorway, a gun clutched in his hand. "SOMEBODY HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her eyes searched the small bathroom for anything she could use as a weapon. The only thing within her reach was a portable hairdryer and nail file, her spare gun was in her dresser drawer. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hank closed the distance between them and grabbed a handful of hair. He yanked her head back and levelled the gun at her forehead. Sara panted, but kept silent as he pressed her against the shower door.  
  
She closed her eyes and waited for the shot that would kill her. "Listen, carefully to me Sara." He whispered in her ear. Sara opened her eyes, he wasn't going to kill her? A terrifying thought crossed through her mind, Oh God, what had he done to Warrick? "Wha-?" She gasped out. Hank yanked her head back again and smashed it against the flimsy shower door,"You will not make another sound." Sara's eyes drifted towards the nail file on the counter. Her head was yanked backwards again and this time smashed through the door.  
  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Sara forced herself to meet his eyes, blinking away blood and tears. In those eyes she saw hatred, anger and a look of madness about them that told Sara he didn't care about the consequences anymore. Her veins ran cold with fear. "We are leaving here together, Sara, but if you make it hard your friend is dead." Sara's heart gave a pang, Warrick was alive then. Hank began to drag her out of the bathroom. The phone rang, startling Hank who turned his head in the direction of the sound. Sara took the opportunity and seized the nail file off the counter, raking it down the side of his face.  
  
"You little bitch!" Hank roared in pain and anger, and struck her across the face with his gun. He shoved the gun into the small of her back and forced her out of the apartment, ignoring the ringing phone. The neighbour across the hall who had opened the door at the commotion slammed it shut again at the sight of the gun. Sara felt a fleeting sense of satisfaction, at least someone would call the cops. Hank chose the stairs and spurred her down them quickly with the gun pressed into her back. Sara's blood rushed in her ears and the cool night seemed like a slap to her face as they exited the building.  
  
Sara saw Hank's car parked directly across from the doors. The parking lot was empty and dark except for the few streetlights around. Sara's heart pounded loudly, where was Warrick? Hank took her to the front of his vehicle and shoved her down over the hood. She struggled briefly until she felt the cold barrel of the gun press against the nape of her neck. Her arms were yanked behind her back and Hank produced a roll of duct tape from his jacket pocket and wrapped it around her wrist several times.  
  
Once finished, he brought her around the back of his car. He popped the trunk; Sara gasped at what she saw. Warrick lay limply with his back towards her and hands tied behind him in the trunk. "Oh God, Warrick... he's not?" Sara whispered. Hank laughed shortly at her and pressed her forwards, "Not yet, get in." Sara awkwardly begin to move into the trunk, she paused, "Hank please don't do this. I'll tell Elaine whatever you want; I'll tell her I was jealous and lied to her." Hank became irritated and shoved her the rest of the way into the trunk, "It's much too late for that Sara, we both know that." Hank moved to close the trunk and Sara screamed, he stopped and grabbed the duct tape, he stretched and tore a piece off and smoothed it over her mouth. "Be quiet that's a good girl."  
  
Sara kept yelling through the tape and watched in horror as abruptly Hank slammed the trunk closed, plunging her into darkness. There was silence for a moment. Sara breathed heavily through her gag, already fighting off a sense of claustrophobia. The trunk smelled of something she could not name and was just large enough to admit herself and Warrick. He was a big man and the two of them were pressed back to back. Sara manoeuvred herself in the small space so she could move her bound wrists into a position to feel for his pulse, her fingers were already so swollen from the tightness of the binding that she could barely feel it. Thank god it was there, she'd never take Hank at his word.  
  
Sara would have cried if she hadn't felt so sick and afraid. The vehicle started abruptly and she felt it begin to move away. This wasn't a good sign, in all the training she'd ever received they had drilled into them the importance of not being taken to a different location if you had been attacked. Whatever it was the attacker wanted with you, they needed time and privacy. Sara squeezed her eyes closed, awash with fear. 


End file.
